The Faith in One's Beliefs
by Devils's Rage
Summary: Sasuke didn't leave the village for his benefit, but what exactly what? He finally returns in hopes of meeting his friends, but leads to a harsh welcoming, especially from the fox-like ninja that he had so silently loved.WARNING!Rape,MPreg,LEMON.NaruSasu.
1. Prolouge:The Beginning

Konnichiwa, minna! This is chibi michi-chan with a new story that has cume up into that mind of hers. This story will have LEMON in the future explaining a LOT of things. Oh yeah, Sasuke's pregnant in this one.

Michi-chan: OI, NARUTO GET OFF OR ELSE NO NAUGHTY-NAUGHTY WITH SASUKE LATER!!!

Naru: AWWWWWWWWWW, PLEASE DON'T DO THAT. ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!

Sasu: (O/////////O)

Naru: Uh...Sasu-chan, you look like a tomata, daijoubu ka?(are you alright)

Michi: It's CALLED a TOMATO, NOT A TOMATA, YOU BAKA!(idiot)

Naru: Right,...Anyway, none of the characters used in the story up to this point are from Michi, but of Kishimoto-san.

Michi: Arigato,(thank you) Naruto!

Prolouge: The Beginning

_As the years pass, one's heart learns to cherish what they love the most. In this world, there are low chances of ever gaining the reward deserved from taking a perilous journey. One boy fights effortlessly in order to find what he earns for, but he had never suspected for his actions to take such drastic measures._

It was just an ordinary day in Konoha, but just when things are to be expected, a young raven we all know and loved was on his way to meet the ones he truly came to cherish.

…_Somewhere Else…_

The big breast, so-called "_young_" Hokage of Konoha was fuming over a certain number one, hyper-active, knucklehead ninja, who claims that he shouldn't be taking some _LAME_ C-ranked mission just because he 's just a mere genin. But something else had fogged her mind. 'It's about time for him to return. I hope he hasn't suffered as much as I had thought. That will only make things worse on him, ESPECIALLY after seeing _**Him,**_**' **the lady Hokage had kept saying in her head, as she saw the sun rising on the new day.

That's all for now(is now thinking of how to make LEMON, and drooling to sleep)

Remember to R&R!!


	2. Chap1:Homcoming?

Hello, everyone, here is chapter 1 to clear things up a bit.

Chapter 1:Homcomming???

Sasuke had easily passed through the gate, considering that the guards had been taking a nap. Finally, he could see his friends once again. However, things would not end up as he thought he would.

Tsunade on the other hand, had met up with team Kakashi, for she knew that these would be the people he would meet first. As expected, Tsunade's predictions had come true when she saw the raven-hair boy in front of them.

Sasuke couldn't be even happier, that is, until he was rudely punched by none other than the one he wanted to see the most, Naruto. Sasuke went to see him face-to-face, being shocked to seethe anger the boy's eyes had towards no one but himself. Fortunately, the Hokage herself had defended Sasuke from the shocked team. But neither of them was ready to face what they had just heard.

"WHY IS THE HOKAGE OF ALL PEOPLE PROTECTING A TRAITOR LIKE YOU!!!"

Tsunade, especially Sasuke couldn't believe it. The one he had thought as the one that could prove that he could live in happiness had called him a traitor, of all things. Sasuke himself couldn't tell if he should be happy or sad that Tsunade had punched Naruto head-down into the ground until his feet were sticking out of the ground. After that, Tsunade had dragged Sasuke into the Hokage's Tower to discuss things.

It was then that Sasuke had told the Hokage every detail of what happened at sound, until, Tsunade briefly interrupted, "He did WHAT to you?"

Sasuke just nodded a "yes", while shaking in the process. Tsunade had noticed this and went to comfort the frightened boy. This gave Sasuke the opportunity of asking the question he longed to ask. "Nobody knows about this, do they."

Tsunade had tensed up to the boy's question, feeling guilty of this. She faced the boy, and sadly answered, "No, nobody knows about this. I'm sorry."

How was it minna(everyone). NOTE: I will not post another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews, k.

Ja Ne Minna!


	3. Chap2:Rape NO!

Well, minna, I couldn't wait any more, even though it's been less than a day.(I published the story at 11:00 i think last night)  
Well I hope you like.Warning if you don't like Michael Jackson Jr. and his pets abusing young boys, then don't read.

Chapter 2: The Rape

…_In Tsunade's Office…_

Tsunade couldn't believe in what she had just heard from the boy. She noticed that said boy was starting to shake, so she decided that this would be the end. She had known of the massacre that had taken place that dreadful night. She went up to him to calm the boy.

Sasuke on the other hand, noticed the figure coming towards him and felt tense as a hand went to his shoulder. He knew that this wasn't who he thought he was. He was shocked to see the Hokage in such a state, but he couldn't help it, especially with what he went through.

……_Flashback/Rape Starts Here……_

_Sasuke just laid on his bed, waiting for what had always come at this time: Orochimaru would come to his room and rape him. Orochimaru always said that it was training, but Sasuke had known better. He slowly closed his eyes, drifting off to his dreams of hanging around with his friends. That was, until he woke up to see himself without any clothes on, and his wrists and ankles were restrained. He then saw Orochimaru, who was waiting at the door's entrance, and looking with lust towards Sasuke and his exquisite features._

_Orochimaru came closer, while Sasuke was trying to free himself. "No need for you to be feisty, although, you look even hotter that way...Kukuku," Orochimaru had said as he stripped to nothing and went to grab Sasuke so there was no escape._

_Orochimaru had bent his head down to Sasuke's entrance and let his tongue slide in. It was uncomfortable at the start, until he felt his insides starting to stretch. (_AN: This part of the lemon was based off a doujinshi where Sasuke is raped by snakes. In this case, it's Orochimaru and his tongue slowly turning into a snake.O.o…Poor Sasu)_ Of course, Sasuke wouldn't let Orochimaru enjoy himself, so he kept quiet, until Orochimaru pulled his tongue and thrusted into Sasuke immediately. He couldn't hold it, so he screamed out that moment. It was like being ripped into two symmetrical parts. Orochimaru then thought of his screaming to be annoying, so he had his snake gag him. Sasuke then felt something slither at his lower body._

_He then saw that snakes had sneaked into the room, and helped their master. He was about to fume until one of the snakes had taken his member whole, while the other one was pumping it. (I feel guilty of writing this, but it's the only way to explain the story.sigh) Then two other snakes came and took each of his nipples and bit them HARD. He felt so helpless, but he couldn't or he'll fail the reason why he left in the first place, and it was close to ending soon. He had to hold on if it meant seeing everyone just once more. He couldn't take the actions of his body, as they were giving him pleasure when he didn't want it all. His body then reacted in the most things that he had ever thought: he cummed into the snake's mouth, which was still holding on to him. _

_Unfortunately, Orochimaru wasn't quite finished yet, so he kept thrusting into the poor boy. It felt like hours before the man had stopped. Only to cum into him and left until his body was ready for another round._

……_End(FINALLY)……_

Sasuke was taken out of thought when Tsunade had hugged the boy. He didn't even know that he trembling, let alone looking like a boy who fall easily after a breeze. Tsunade then asked, "Are you sure that he did it?" with a worried face on her skin.

Sasuke had then turned to her, and said quietly, "Yes, I'm afraid he did. And I am most sorry of letting it happen." Tsunade was surprised to see the Uchiha bow in such a way. All Tsunade could do was sigh and asked:

"So, who does it belong to?"

Sasuke took a long breath before answering, "Naruto."

...So, how does everyone think of the story from now...GET AWAY FROM HIM, NOW YOU PEDOPHILE!!!

Oro:AW, how come.

Naru:Becuase she said so, now stay away from my Sasu

Sasu:(O///////////////////O)

Oro:(uses his snakes and takes Sasu away)

Sasu:HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP MMMMEEEEE NNNAAARRRUUU!!!!!(then gets taken by Ita, then by Kaka, who replaces Sasu with a Sasu-plushie)

Oro,Naru,Ita,Kaka: STAY AWAY FROM HIM HE'S MINE YOU HEAR ME.

Michi:(takes Sasu away from the fight to the death for love.)

Sasu:NO, NARU, HELP!!!

Michi:OH SHIT!!!!

Naru,Oro,Ita, Kaka:GIVE HIM BACK!!!!!!!(chases Michi)

Michi:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...Well, Please Review, this time, it's going to take 8 reviews fo me to update, which might take a while, so JA, MINNA!!!...AAAAAHHHHH(is still chase by the Sasu fan club(Naru, Ita, Kaka, Oro)


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Konnichiwa, minna, thank you for the reviews so far. I'm sorry if I haven't updated a new chapter, but I've been so busy. So Ita-chan, please tell them the message.

Itachi:…no.

Michi:(whines)AWW, WHY NOT, ITA-CHAN!!

Itachi:Exactly my point. Why not get your little UKE to do it.

Sasuke:WHY ME, AND NOT YOU!!

Itachi: Because if you don't then your Naru-plushie is going to go bye-bye(holding Sasu-chan's naru-plushie)

Sasu:(eyes widen)Where did you get that? I've been looking for it all over the place.

Ita:While you were sleeping. Now, say the message, or little Naru goes "Sayonara."

Michi:While these two handle their little chat, I am going to say what I came to say. Starting the next chapter, I'm going to start multiple P.O.V.'s, and I'm going to allow other people to join the story, so if anyone wants to be part of the adventure, then leave it in a comment, send me a message, or send it to . (my e-mail)

Right now, I have to go, before Sasu goes chidori in my house. Ja Ne Minna!


End file.
